


50 Steps of Change

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompt drabbles featuring Azula and my OC: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rajula</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Steps of Change

109\. notice

 

The princess refused to acknowledge the way the tattered circus vagabond caught her eye, the defiance churning in azure abysses that set her heart to a pitch.

She labeled such emotion as loathing, nothing more.

 

89\. laugh

Even her laugh was without humor, the performer noted. It was dry in its execution, uttered by tempting, malicious lips.

Raja found herself both enchanted, and enraged.

 

48\. eyes

Azula had never seen a firebender with blue eyes. Even the calculating princess was swept with disbelief when Raja summoned pillars of flame to her very fingertips, piercing glare blazing with the fragmented light of unforgiving fire.

She was captivated.

 

3\. anticipation

Neither knew when they crossed the unseen threshold to passion, waiting with bated breath the next time eyes would meet in a heated stalemate, indulging in endless battles of wit.

 

8\. bargain

“Make your wager, princess. We’ll see if I comply.”

 

39\. deny

They fed their hearts delusion, banishing foreign thoughts to the depths of their weary minds. Confusion reigned, possessing every veins, spurring their pulses to pitch with even the slightest proximity of their opponent.

They were trapped within themselves, enshrouded in bleak denial.

 

146\. tempted

The woman embodied lust, the oscillation of her hips mesmerizing the princess’ churning glare, a shudder rippling through her taut form.

If her taloned fingers could ghost over Raja’s lithe form just once, Azula was afraid she would never want to release her.

 

69\. hands

The performer’s hands sang of her past, memories both pleasant and bleak embedded within the lines of calloused flesh. Lithe fingers grew rough, blistered with toil and training at the merciless defiance of her element.

By stark contrast, Azula’s palms were soft, maintained by the gentle caresses of many servants. Flesh remained silken despite the constant bite of flame, nails sharpened to lethal perfection.

Yet they fit as though they were made for each other.

 

92\. liar

Even the notorious circus vagabond’s ear had turned to the stories of the princess’ glib tongue, false hopes springing from a painted mouth curled with haughty defiance.

How could she believe the same words that told her she loved her, despite the way her heart ached to accept it?

7\. bail

From the moment Raja the genuine smile capable of such taunting lips, she knows there is no escape.

 

36\. decide

In the end, Azula must choose between her title, and the one known as the tainted circus tramp.

 

163\. wrong

The performer’s senses have been distorted, her mind possessed solely by the name of the defiant sovereign. Her idea of right and wrong has been skewed, boldly casting her beliefs aside as she fights with the fiery princess. Raja aches with a yearning that cannot be suppressed, captivated by the need to belong to such a passionate creature.

Though she knew she would be unworthy of the title. 

 

119\. question

“What must I say to make you mine?”

 

71\. heat

It was a passionate dance of denial, sweeping gestures of respect enshrouded with the guise of blistering rage. They were fire embodied, meeting in a tangible crescendo of heat.

Neither would escape unscathed, but neither would have it any other way.

 

38\. delicate

When Raja imagined a princess, the vision of a proper lady stood before her, head held high and features unfurled in a quiet, obedient smile.

Azula was nothing she expected.

 

112\. philosophy

 

Raja did not believe in rules.

 

15\. boundaries

The performer nor the princess saw the lines they had cross until it was much too late.

 

2\. allow

Raja was quiet in her consent, trembling fingers daring to dance past the thick fabric of the princess tunic, her actions speaking for the emotion that strangled her words.

Azula was surprisingly gentle, offering a smile as her lips met the silken swell of Raja’s mouth.

 

130\. silent

The morning brought silence swathed in warmth, sweat-slicked bodies tangled together as memories remained embedded within the stitches of thin sheets.

They needed no words.

 

24\. challenge

“Make me work for you, darling. Let me earn your love.”

 

117\. prison

Sleep was once a refuge, an escape from a world that had scorned tattered souls. The walls of their cells haunted their dreams, plaguing weary hearts with venomous whispers of hate.

Their only solace became each other’s arms.

 

19\. calm

Despite the turbulent cascade of scarlet curls down the mutilated bow of her back, the pitch of the princess’ heart every time she stood close, Raja evoked a treasured calm within the torrents of Azula’s abused mind.

As though everything was perfect again.

Perhaps it was.

 

81\. joke

Humor was not the princess’ talent, but she cherished every moment that she coaxed a laugh from her lover’s tongue.

 

105\. muse

Being around Raja changed the bold princess, her performer instilling a foreign yearning within Azula that she swore would never be fully sated.

Raja made her strive to be better.

 

103\. morning

As the dawn permeated the curtains draped around their bed, a shocked sip of breath passed the princess’ lips. Trembling fingers dared to ghost over the sleeping figure of her performer, wide eyes unable to believe the sight they drank in.

Raja had stayed.

 

91\. letters

My sweet Azuzu,  
I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I miss you more than you can imagine. I spend my days waiting for the night, when I can dream that you’re still next to me, your lips against mine as we forget the world together. I crave your voice, your touch, your arms, your love.  
I miss you. I need you.

All my love,  
Your Raja

 

51\. fake

Azula soon found out that the pride that Raja exuded, the confidence that churning in the azure depths of her eyes, both were a ruse that protected the performer from herself.

But Raja wasn’t alone anymore.

 

60\. gift

“I know you’ve been wanting a puppy, Raja. I just hope this mutt doesn’t cause you too much trouble.”

 

42\. drawing

Raja peered at the sketch embedded into her parchment, a small smile curling her lip. Nothing could compare with the original.

 

141\. success

Raja had conquered darkness. She had refused to succumb to the malicious whispers of the one who bore her, paving her own happiness to pursue what may have only been the follies of a child.

The performer had found a love that could rival any dream, beyond her limited imagination. Life had led her to her happiness, giving her the miracle of her princess.

Raja had won.

 

52\. fall

The performer hadn’t realized how hard she had fallen until her thoughts were uttered by the princess’ trembling mouth.

I love you.

 

32\. damned

One was condemned to bear a title, the other to shoulder the sins of her mother. They were kindred souls destined to find each other from the start.

 

114\. poison

The performer could feel the heat of desire course through her, spurred by the challenging words of the defiant princess. The ocher-eyed girl had become her soul, her breathe, her vice. Azula’s will surged within every vein, spurring her heart to pitch. Her fever raged, but Raja had grown accustomed to fire.

Raja was a woman possessed.

 

66\. green

Azula would see the way the eyes of circus patrons turned at the sight of her lover, envious eyes boring into the arm draped around Raja’s waist.

The princess pressed a lingering kiss to the silken swell of her lover’s mouth, indulging in the taste she craved, acknowledging their audience with a haughty smirk.

 

41\. doubt

Raja’s tattered heart had been instilled with a festering loathing for herself, blaringly embedded within the canvas of her back. But even the smallest glance of the devotion that painted the blazing hues of her lover’s eyes could quell the doubt that nagged at the bleak corners of her mind, affection permeating her breast as she was mesmerized by Azula’s gaze.

The performer owed the princess her very life.

12\. bind

A bashful smile swept the performer’s features, possessed with a shy scarlet as lithe fingers ghosted over the elaborate ring cradled in her palm. The metal circlet was a symbol of the endless adoration she felt for her beloved, the sapphire mirroring the hues of her own eyes.

It was a constant reminder of their love, much like the children that slept in the adjoining room. It bound her to the princess for the rest of her days, a tangible representation of her vows.

Soon, Raja would be a bride.

 

67\. guilt

Even in her lover’s arms, the performer’s tortured soul would fall victim to the bleak murmurs of the shadows that plagued her, insisting that she would be dragging Azula down.

A circus vagabond would never be worthy of a princess.

 

63\. goodbye

Reluctant feet trailed through the deserted shantytown of the circus, the performer’s breast swelling with anxious anticipation as she bid farewell to her nomadic life, the Fire Nation Palace looming in the distance.

It would be the adventure of a lifetime.

 

75\. hurt

Raja loathed herself for the wounded stare of her beloved, spurred with every doubt within herself that she voiced. She felt the tremble of the princess, making her heart ache more with every touch.

The performer vowed to be strong, for the sake of her family.

 

54\. fight

“That mutt is a nuisance, Raja. I don’t know why you keep it around.”

 

29\. cold

“Are my feet cold, Azuzu?” came the performer’s impish tease, evoking a shudder within the princess as frigid toes trailed up her leg.

Raja could be simply infuriating.

 

50\. fail

The performer would lay in bed alone, her only company the weight of their children bearing down on the abused column of her spine as she was swathed with a festering self-loathing. The tattered vessel of her body was too weak to carry her twins, condemned to spend the remainder of her pregnancy trapped within her own chambers.

Her children hadn’t even begun to live, and Raja had already failed them as a mother.

 

79\. irony

The product of lust had sown love, born to be a mother despite her hatred for the woman who had sired her. It was an odd thought.

 

88\. last

Azula may not have been her first, but she would be her last.

 

120\. quiet

As their lives became dominated by babbling, crying twins, Raja doubted that they would ever experience a moment of silence again.

And that suited her just fine.

 

161\. wish

Raja wished for her children to have Azula’s strength, to face the world with the haughty smirk of their beloved mother.

She prayed that they would be happier than she ever was.

 

144\. taste

“I’ve never tasted anything so sweet, princess.”

 

100\. maybe

Maybe, Raja mused, she had loved her all along.

 

40\. disguise

Their children were miracles in disguise, every moment of pain made worthwhile as they took their first breaths. Raja would gladly endure the experience again for the sake of her beloved twins.

 

5\. ash

Devotion rose from the demise of hatred, love from the ashes of loathing. They were united in mind, body, and now name. Their lives completed by the endless adoration they celebrated.

They vowed to never leave each other’s side.


End file.
